Jetra (MSM)
|status = Best friends/Close friends}}Jetra is the het ship between Jesse and Petra from the Minecraft Story Mode fandom. Canon Petra saves Jesse in the forest. When Petra shows Jesse the wither skull, Jesse says it must be awesome being Petra. Jesse and Petra jump/fall off the bridge and look at each other flirtily. They work together to fight Ivor. Petra confronts Jesse when Ruben dies. Petra only tells Jesse about her Wither sickness, trusting them to keep it a secret. Petra hugs Jesse in relief. Jesse protects Petra from a potion while fighting Ivor. Jesse can help Petra over Jack and they dodge the Admin together. When Jesse talks with Axel and Olivia they call Petra a super close friend. When Petra returns to the orders temple she and Jesse hug. Petra tells them she owes them everything for saving his life. Season 1= Episodes 1–8 The Order of the Stone *When Petra is first introduced to the game, she says hi to Jesse first. *An obvious one to point out, Petra saves Jesse in the forest when he/she goes out looking for Reuben. *Jesse and Petra alone on the bridge. *Jesse shows some concern for Petra going off into the Nether alone. (Determinant) *Jesse says that it's awesome being Petra when she shows him/her her wither skull. *Petra practically asks Jesse to come with her to make the trade after the previous. *Jesse, although reluctant, agrees to try to give Lukas a chance at friendship for Petra's sake, showing how much he/she's willing to change for her. *The most widely accepted evidence of Jetra the fandom has, not only do Jesse and Petra fight and jump off a bridge together, but they exchange warm, and possibly flirty smiles at each other. *Jesse can choose to save Petra. *Jesse calls Petra a "super-close friend," when chatting with Olivia and Axel. *When Axel questions Petra's presence in the woods, she says that she was just drawn by Jesse's "high-pitched screams," but seems hesitant upon mentioning it, hinting that maybe she was looking for him/her in the first place. *When Jesse stays silent about stealing from Ivor she calls Jesse to back her up, showing that she was expecting his/her support. (Determinant) *Petra sticks up for Jesse when Ivor threatens to call the entire deal off. Even with a risk at hand, she'd still be on Jesse's side. *Jesse and Petra share a look when Gabriel asks them to help him. *While escaping the Wither Storm, Jesse grabs Petra's hand and pulls her from the tractor beam. *Jesse refuses to escape into the Nether portal at Gabriel's temple and tells Petra that he/she won't leave without her. (Determinant) (As a matter of fact, all the options Jesse has to say concerns Petra staying with him.) *Jesse chooses to save Petra from the Wither Storm over Gabriel. (Determinant) *Jesse attempts to convince the gang to go back for Petra. (Determinant) *When Jesse tells Ivor that Petra's going to make it, Ivor mentions that Jesse's concern for her is "admirable". Assembly Required *If Petra returns to the Order's temple, she and Jesse share a hug. *Petra tells Jesse that she owns him/her everything for saving her life. *Petra says that she appreciates Jesse for letting them rest in the temple until morning. (Determinant) *It requires a close eye, but while Jesse and Petra are talking together in the temple, Magnus/Ellegaard interrupts to meet Jesse for the first time, and Petra finds this annoying, judging by her look. *Petra leading Jesse away from the group to tell him/her about her sickness alone. *Petra tells Jesse and only Jesse about her Wither Sickness, demonstrating her trust in him/her at Soren's Fortress *Petra attempts to help Jesse up the hole the creeper made, but feels guilty and worried when she fails to hold him/her up. *Jesse tells Petra to take care of herself first, a dead giveaway that he's paying more attention to how she feels rather than how he/she's doing. (Determinant) *Jesse and Petra face off against Ivor in Soren's fortress library. *During the battle, at one point, Ivor throws a potion of harming at Petra, but Jesse leaps in front of her and slaps it back at him. *If Jeese fails to grab the potion, then petra gets hit,Jesse will yell Petra, and look back at her even though Ivor acts like if he was hurt instead. The Last Place You Look *Throughout the duration of the episode, Jesse checks up on Petra and her wither sickness. Jesse assures Petra that her wither sickness will get better. (Determinant) *In the battle in the grinder, Jesse and Petra fight together against the mobs. *Jesse rescues Petra from the mobs when trying to escape into the End. *Jesse offers his/her hand to Petra to help her up the stairs in the End, which she unfortunately refuses. (Determinant) *Petra glares at Lukas when he's being rude to Jesse. *Seeing that she can't keep up, Jesse carries Petra to the trapdoor when escaping the now-flooded wool world. *When Petra loses her breath and eventually drowns, Jesse stays and drowns too, rather than escape with the breath he/she already has, proving that he/she'd never leave her side, even with death knocking at the door. (Determinant) *Petra scolds Magnus and Ellegaard for making Jesse take on the Wither Storm with the Formidi-Bomb instead of either of them, showing that she doesn't want Jesse to die. *Amnesized Petra rescues Jesse from the gravitational pull of the Command Block. |-|Season 2 = - Fanon Since the game released, the dynamic duo has been through a lot. They've jumped off a bridge, saved each other from the Wither Storm, and even escaped an arrest in a city in the sky. Each of all these wacky adventures has had important one thing in common though: they've done it together. Still though, the fans think Petra has some feelings for Jesse even if it's just a theory. Fandom FAN FICTION :Petra/Jesse on FanFiction.Net : Variations :Jetra - the het ship between male Jesse and Petra :Jesstra - the femslash ship between female Jesse and Petra